


this story wont end well

by Bread_Bones



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 魔装学園H×H | Masou Gakuen HxH (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Family, Family Dynamics, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga & Anime, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Bones/pseuds/Bread_Bones
Summary: An au in which gon and killua join the phantom troupe and kurapika loses his sanity. I've never written fanfiction before so we'll see how this goes
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	1. The Prologue

“Nobunaga! Boss wants talk you”, Feitan said, sitting down on the dusty rubble of their hideout.

The tall swordsman grunted, and walked up to the Boss’s dimly lit corner. What could Chrollo want now? His nen is gone. Our Uvo is gone…

The broken down building was still their “base” for the time being. The sun cast its warm rays through the stained glass. A rainbow of colors shone from it up above. Machi and Shalnark sat playing cards in one corner. The others were either resting or outside, Nobunaga figured.

Chrollo, with his wide black eyes and slicked back hair, looked up at him. “Nobunaga. Don’t feel honored that I’m asking for your advice. I am still the head of the spider, understood?”

“Yes boss”

“What should we do about our lack of... legs? I was thinking, there’s only ten of us now, and... remember those kids? The cat-looking one, and the enhancer. They might prove useful to us after all.” Chrollo’s hands rubbed his temples. The boss sure was intimidating. Nobunaga could only see him with candlelight, and it reflected off his purple coat in a rich way.

“Yes! That’s what I’ve been saying this whole time! Send me out, I can find them and bring them back to us, Boss!” Nobunaga exclaimed loudly, standing up to hover over Chrollo.

“Hmm... But they’re loyal to the chain user, it’d be no use.”

“If I may, boss”, the tall girl in glasses, Shizuku, piped up, “I believe there’s no reason not to try. Well, they could escape and try to come after us again, but they’re no match for all of us, Right?”

“Of COURSE they’re no match for us”, Phinks boomed from his perch some feet away.

That kid... Gon, was it? He has the same resolve as Uvo did. We’ll get him to join us. We have to.


	2. what do i want?

_ Crash.  _ A plate fell and shattered as Killua ran to catch up with his dark-haired friend. The smell of freshly cut grass mixed with warm bread wafted to their noses. Killua knew Gon was glad that there was a park in York New. He must’ve missed the island, with its fields of green and smell of the ocean. 

The boys were meeting up with Kurapika and Leorio that day to discuss plans. And a picnic was the best way to do that, Gon had suggested.

“Killuaaaa! C’mon, I can hear them!”

“Gon, we saw them two hours ago.”

The park surrounded them in light and nature. Kids screamed and ran around laughing. Couples were walking their dogs. It was a beautiful autumn day. The boys were running along a paved path towards the two older friends. Birds chirped. Gon chirped back.

“Boys! There you are. Come here before Leorio eats all of these strawberries”, Kurapika stated, rolling his eyes at Leorio. He was wearing his usual blue and gold clan attire, blonde hair shimmering in the sun. It looked like the man was having a nice time for once. Leorio sat on the picnic blanket next to him, choking on food. He wasn’t one to have many different outfits, so he sat in his regular business suit. 

Glistening fruit. Fresh bread. Chips. Chocolate robots. Killua sat down with the others, shoving his face with the chocolate sweets before greeting the two older teenagers. He figured Gon might try to take them from him if he didn’t eat them right away. 

“Woah, buddy. Slow down. And respect your elders, greet us!”, Leorio grumbled, swatting at Killua. He was eating a piece of pie, of which the icing-cream got all over his suit. The Kurta, concerned, inched away from him.

“Leoriooo. I’m thinking, at this rate, we’ll never afford Greed Island... “ , Gon stated, laying down on the grass and closing his eyes. He sighed, deflating like a dog.

Killua knew Gon was right. They had nowhere near enough money. Barely enough to qualify. The white-haired boy sat contemplating.  _ Gon will be heartbroken if he doesn’t find his old man... Maybe the game card was just a gift! Who knows where that man is. I don’t even get why the idiot wants to meet him,  _ Killua thought.  _ Snap.  _ Kil bit down on his chocorobot. It felt blander than usual. 

“...And then melody did something with her nen. It... Immediately calmed me down. But I still captured that spider!”

Leorio raised an eyebrow, slightly concerned. Gon and Killua sat around the blonde Kurta, leaning forward in awe when he told a cool story.

“Well  _ I  _ am doing very cool things too! Do  _ you  _ understand comas? And Abdominal Aortic Aneurysms? I think not”, Leorio added, satisfied. “I also got a date with a beautiful professor, so there!”

The three others covered their faces in an attempt to hide giggles. Killua broke first, cackling on his side. 

“Why-” Kurapika wheezed “Why would we need to know that, Doctor?”

“I’m doing a very honorable thing you know!”

“Ok, ok.”

Killua rested his head on the red blanket. It was soft, but not soft enough to get leaves and twigs stuck in it. The boy wondered how long it would take for all of them to accomplish their varying goals.  _ Gon wants to find his dad, Kurapika wants revenge, and Reoriol or whatever his name is wants to be a doctor. What do I want? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I've never written any fic before, so I would appreciate feedback! Do you think the length of this chapter was too short, or maybe it was too boring? Thanks to anyone whos reading this :)


	3. moarl street

Gon sat next to Killua on the bus. People were chatting away on their phones, reading peacefully, or staring out the windows into the beautiful but dangerous city of York New. Killua was grumbling about the texture of the seats, blue with a short fuzz.

“We should've gotten a taxi. There’s so many people in here I can’t see where we’re going!”, the white haired boy complained, tugging on Gon’s shirt.

“We’re almost here Killua, and we’re saving our money for the auction, remember!”

The two sat in silence the rest of the way. Gon knew his friend thought they wouldn’t be able to get the game they were looking for. But the thought of doing all this work for nothing made him push all of that to the back of his head. _When am I one to give up? Right, I’m not. I don’t run away from things like Kil. But... Ging left me anyways. Maybe he doesn’t want to see me.._

_“Last stop, Moarl St. Please exit bus through the middle doors”,_ The robotic voice came through the speakers. Killua signaled for Gon to get up. The boy had grown up on a tiny island, so of course he was clueless to how buses worked. “Gon, c’mon. We don’t want to get trampled by the crowd.”

The assassin boy led his friend through the bustling street. Some people had shops set up. Some were playing beautiful music to get money. It seemed as if everyone in the crowds knew exactly where they were going, or what they were looking for. Everyone had their own goals. Gon stopped on the sidewalk suddenly, earning a feline look from Killua. They were standing in front of someone playing a long flute-like instrument. Coins clinked as they fell into the little bucket on the concrete next to the musician.

“You better not be thinking that we can earn money doing _that_ , idiot”, Killua lectured from behind him. 

“Hello, little ones! Any requests?”

“Is this what poor people do all day?”, Gon’s friend asked, looking concerned.

“Killuaaa!”, The black haired boy replied. “Um... Do you know Departure? I love that song!”

“Sure thing. How about you sing it, ok?”, The street performer enthusiastically blew into their long instrument like a woodwind. The flow of the music washed over the two teenagers, one more reluctant than the other.

“ _Awaken as you plant your foot forward, head out with the smile of an angel~_ ”, Gon began singing while grinning like this was the most fun he had had in a long time. “ _Even when alone! You are not on your ownnn!”_

Gon sang through the entire song while the musician played their instrument. Killua stood there silently, not wanting to interrupt. He might’ve joined in, if he had known the first thing about singing. The flute faded away at the end, and Gon stopped his performance. A small crowd had joined around, clapping after listening intently for a solid four minutes. Gon and the musician high-fived, chuckling. Some audience members walked up and put money in the jar. The two locked eyes and laughed, amused that maybe there was a way to get money from this unique method. 

“Boy, you can take the money. You carried the whole song, so, take it”, The musician replied. Gon was just now getting a good look at them. They had dark, rich, sepia colored skin, and a small frame. Their face was tired but joyful, with a defined nose and sunken in eyes. Coils of bright blue hair framed their face. “I’m Tessy, by the way”.

Gon excitedly thanked Tessy, shaking their hand, while Killua scooped up the money that sat on top of the pile. It wasn’t much at all compared to what they had already acquired, but it was something. The blue-eyed boy stuffed the coins and paper pieces into Gon’s backpack. 

“That was fun, right Killua?”

“Yeah!”, Killua responded, smiling. “You’re still a horrible singer though”

“Am not!”

“Alright, Let’s get to bartering down the street... “

The two began walking down Moarl Street again, on their way to make more money. Which, is what the two had been doing for days. Gon was growing tired of doing this every day. They simply bought goods that had a large nen aura, and resold them for more. _Day after Day. No! Stop thinking like that Gon, remember you’re looking for your dad!_

“Gon” Killua whispered suddenly, going quiet. His friend pulled him over to behind a building. “Someone’s been following us.” Gon was about to respond, but the Zoldyck motioned a hand cutting through his neck, which succeeded to shut him up. 

The assassin poked his head out from the brick wall they were against. _What is he looking at? I didn’t notice anyone using nen, let alone following us!_ Killua stepped back towards him again. He started tapping on Gon’s hand. The boy knew it was morse code, but he wasn’t exactly fluent in it like his friend was. He wasn’t able to catch it the first time, so Killua repeated. _Three short taps. S._ The panicked boy continued tapping into his palm. His fingers brushed against his friend’s skin, which didn’t help Gon’s already panicked brain. _Tap. Two long taps. Tap. P._

  
The minute in which Killua’s tapping continued felt more like an hour. Then Gon paused. He had just spelled out _Spiders._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov I didnt plan this story out beforehand so im improvising horribly


	4. cereal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys thanks for all the support! This will be an ongoing fic don't worry, I'm trying to write everyday but school and stuff so yeah. Hope you like this chapter :D

“I’m telling you Kurapika, just take a break from all of this. You’ve disabled Chrollo. You’ve killed a few spiders, right? All this is not good for your health!”, Leorio, sitting on his couch next to his friend, was internally a dying whale. The small apartment the college student owned was on the second floor of a building in the city. The sunset could just be seen through the windows. The room was empty other than the couch, Leorio’s desk, and a few boxes. It wasn’t like a med student could afford anything more.

“Leorio, I’m not talking to you about this. I said I didn’t need any help!”, Kurapika responded in frustration. They had been arguing for a few minutes already. Leorio knew that the Kurta wasn’t doing well.  _ He’s getting too caught up in revenge. But there’s nothing I can do anymore. _

“Goodbye Leorio. I’m only trying to keep you safe. You don’t want a friend like me, and I can’t have you getting in my way... “, The blonde boy stated, putting his foot down, but as if there was gum on the bottom of it. He sighed and headed for the door.

“Come back here, that is just immature!” 

_ Slam.  _ He was gone.

_ Thwack.  _ Leorio threw papers off his desk in a fit of fury. But it wasn’t really fury, and after a few minutes of pounding his fists on the table, he went silent. It wasn’t fury. It was only fear.  _ He can’t just leave all of his friends for some stupid suicide mission. He can’t. I’ve got to get him back before he gets hurt. But maybe Pika is right, what if I just get in the way? I haven't exactly been very helpful to any of my friends. I couldn’t even help Pietro...  _

The tall boy’s legs suddenly felt much heavier, like he had a collection of stones stuffed in his pockets. Slowly collapsing onto the floor, Leorio began to cry. 

⇷⇸⇷⇸⇷⇸⇷⇸

Cramped up and feeling the usual morning staleness, the nineteen year old woke up. Where was he?  _ Oh, that’s right. I must have fallen asleep on the floor.  _ The floor was... uncomfortable, to say the least. Some might say gross. Actually, all would say gross. There were little wisps of dust traveling along the grooves in the wood. Something was sticky. Leorio didn’t want to know what that was.

_ Oh.  _ A thousand weights were in his heart, and Leorio felt as if someone was strangling him. He pushed it away.  _ Not today, gods. When have I ever not been cool? And hot, and funny, and smart. Kurapika just needs some lifting of the spirits. He couldn’t have been serious.  _

The boy cleared his throat, heading towards the box where he kept various snacks. Pulling out a brightly colored marshmallow cereal box, he sat down. Yes he was going to eat out of the box.  _ And that is a valid thing to do! Yes, Leorio, you are a valid young man.  _

After digesting the large amounts of sugar and wheat he had just eaten, Leorio flopped onto the couch like a wet sock. He considered skipping classes to lay around depressed, or maybe he could see what Killua and Gon are up to. Yeah, that was the better idea.  _ They better not be fighting murderers or pedophiles again. Those boys are a handful, for sure.  _ Of course, he would need to stay up all night with tea, catching up on assignments and lectures. Being an almost-doctor was hard.

Leorio took a speedy shower in the tiny community bathrooms downstairs. They were gross, and slimy, but at least he didn’t have to share a dorm with anyone now that he had an apartment. He slipped on another blue suit, then took it off.  _ If I want Kurapika to come back, maybe I should wear something more welcoming? Like what, though?  _ Shuffling through yet another box, he searched for clothes that  _ weren’t _ suits. “Ahah!, this is pretty snazzy! I’m sure Gon and Kil will like it too.”, Satisfied, Leorio walked out the door in an old band t-shirt of his, a flannel, and jeans. “I’ll blend in with the kids with this little statement of mine, for sure!”

Smells of fresh cuisine, gasoline, and old rain filled the air. Horns honked, People bustled along, and vendors advertised their products.  _ Ahh, home sweet home. _ If he was being honest, York New wasn’t even in his top ten of places he wanted to be in, but Moarl street held a special place in Leorio’s heart. The perfect place for auctions and bartering. The perfect place to make money. Killua and Gon were always here. 

Walking down the street to where the bartering of goods was held, Leorio saw the usual sights. Pickpocketing, music, shoppers, arguing families.  _ Arguing families...  _

The man began to search around. Killua’s hair was bright, he should’ve been able to spot him easily. And Gon was getting taller every day. Taking out his beetle shaped phone, Leorio looked at his messages.  _ Nothing.  _ He aggressively typed out “Where are you guys? I’ve been looking for you at Moarl for half an hour.”  _ Sent.  _

_ Bling!  _

_ Seen by one. _

Leorio sat staring at his phone for a solid minute, waiting for a reply.  _ They usually text me right away! What are they doing... Playing some kind of game with me? Eh, you know what? They can handle themselves, I’m getting worried over nothing. _

Back at the apartment, Leorio sat through his next classes (Conveniently, they were online lessons that week) and awaited a message from any of his friends. He didn’t like to admit it, but he would sacrifice everything for any of them. Ok, maybe not Killua. But still, the three were like family to him now. The thought of never seeing Kurapika again resurfaced, which caused Leorio to smack his head, as if that would make it go away. 

“Now, putting on a cast is a very useful skill to know. There are specific tools we use just for it. And the same goes for taking off a cast. This involves a “blade” that cuts through cast material, but can’t penetrate skin. Now, in a situation where-”, Leorio’s professor rambled on, and for once, the man was eager to listen. Anything to distract him from worries about the boys.

Leorio ended up staying awake all night in a panic. Gon and Killua hadn’t responded yet. For Kurapika, that was the usual. But Gon doesn’t go a day without responding to a text from him.  _ Something’s wrong. _

_ BuzUuzzz bzuuzz.  _ “Damnit Kurapika! Pick up your fucking phone for once in your life!” 

“Um, Hello.”

“Blondie! Ok, I know you’re mad at me, but I’m worried about Gon and Killua.”


	5. predator and prey?

(Hours Earlier) 

Gon laid flat against the building, Killua doing the same. Gon had been able to decipher the assassin’s morse code, to his surprise. He didn’t think Gon was listening when he taught him it. Killua monitored his breath closely, making sure not to make noise. The two had been caught by the troupe before, and it hadn’t been fun.  _ My old man wouldn’t be happy to hear that. I doubt he cares about me more than the family name, though. As long as we don’t have to fight them, we should be good. _

Killua closed his eyes, and let all of the noises of this world flow around him. The crowds walking, cars driving, birds chirping. Singling out the footsteps of people walking in their direction, the boy sensed for any source of nen, or fast paced walking where the person clearly had a goal. After about thirty seconds Killua found them again. 

There were only three spiders, which was more than what he had seen around the corner. The swordsman Nobunaga and the short pink haired one were the ones Killua knew of. It seemed like the third person was to their right, across on a different street. They were going to surround the boys. And they knew where they were. 

“Gon, just run! Follow me”, Killua yelled, frantically grabbing his friend by the hand.  _ Why do we only touch in life or death situations? Nevermind that. I didn’t think that. Nope.  _ Killua flew up the wall, using nen and grabbing any juts of rock he could. Gon followed, and they stood on the roof next to each other, scanning the surrounding area.  _ There!  _ The third spider, standing right where he thought they would be, was the blonde one with a muscular build. 

“Let’s fight them. One at a time!”, Gon declared, determination flowing from him.

“Don’t be stupid! We wouldn’t be able to handle even one of them. Let’s get to safety, somewhere in public.” 

Out of nowhere, the pink haired woman appeared from behind the two boys, going for Gon’s face. He ducked down at the last second, but was still in shock with the surprise attack. Killua took Gon’s arm right away, and ran. He ran as fast as he could with a stubborn boy behind him.  _ Where to, where to...  _

“Killua we have to fight!”, Gon’s voice could barely reach the white haired boys ears, as wind was whipping past them. After jumping from roof to roof, Killua finally slowed to a halt. Though the spiders were close behind.

“This is the Phantom Troupe we’re talking about. Before, it was pure luck that we escaped with that antique fraud method of yours!”, Killua yelled. He couldn’t let Gon fight someone that strong. Machi was able to break limbs in a second, he had heard from various rumours. 

_ “If they’re a stronger opponent, run away. Never take risks like that”,  _ His brother’s words echoed through his mind. 

_ Ugh. Gon will never listen to me. But I can’t let him get hurt. Or killed. _

Killua, in light with a new idea, grabbed Gon and dragged him over to the chimney located on the roof of the nearest building. Gon looked at him like there were bugs in his hair, but didn’t resist. 

“You, stay here. Down the chimney, I mean.”

“Excuse me?”

“Ok, ok”, Killua complained and looked around, spotting the red fire escape going down the building. He couldn’t let Gon die. All the boy could picture was his friend drowning in his own blood. Pools gathering around Killua’s feet. He would be alone again. All alone with no friends. Just like Illumi said. 

“Killua?”, Gon’s concerned voice broke him out from the jail of his thoughts.  _ Right. Get Gon to safety, figure out what they want.  _

“Gon, go down that fire escape. Get inside the building. And STAY there.”

“You’re not being fair! I can fight better than you sometimes!”, Gon protested. He looked at Killua with anger, which stabbed him in his heart just a bit. 

“That’s the problem. I’m not going to fight. I’m going to civilly  _ communicate  _ with them. You don’t have the self control for that, idiot.”

“Fine”, The raven haired teenager reluctantly responded, dragging his feet towards the fire escape.

_ Good. Ok, Killua. Let’s get this over with. For my friend.  _ He didn’t even need to go running after the spiders. All three had just swooped down from the sky and swiftly landed on the roof with a  _ clang.  _ The roof was slanted slightly on both sides, and Nobunaga peered over the edge.

“Scared? It’s ok little Nobun”, Phinks chuckled, mocking the tall spider with a baby voice. Machi looked at the two, unamused, then back at Killua. 

“They’re a handful.”

“I... I can see that”, Killua responded, confused with their friendlier tone. The last time they had been caught, some goth girl had dangled the two upside down like ugly rats. And used them as ransom. “Eh-Hm”, Killua cleared his throat. “What do you want with us. We are not getting in your way or anything. And I don’t think we could be sold for very much”.

“We aren’t aqquantances, boy. I wouldn’t hesitate to kill either of you”, Nobunaga stated the obvious. The pink haired Machi sighed. “It’ll be better if you don’t struggle. Come with us. And where’s that green kid?”

Surveying the situation, Killua knew he couldn’t get out of this one. Three spiders surrounded him. Even if he managed to kill one, the other two could catch up to him in a second. For all he knew, Machi could have already tied him up with her nen. “Gon... He’s in this building”, the defeated boy responded, pissed at the spiders, but wanting him and his friend to survive.

↞↠↞↠↞↠↞↠↞↠↞↠↞↠

Gon coughed, probably because of the amount of dust swimming around in the Phantom Troupe’s gross little head-quarters. The ropes tied around the two friends were digging into Killua’s skin. All members of the troupe were there, he counted nine including Chrollo, who wasn’t even paying attention to them at the moment. The rest of the spiders stood around the two, who were sitting on the ground tied to each other. Which, if Killua was being honest, felt more than nice. Gon’s tan skin brushed against his lighter skin. He was warm, but shaking a bit from fear.  _ It’s just comforting that I’m not here alone. That’s it. Nothing else.  _ Killua shook the thought from his mind.  _ We’re trapped by the most famous thieves in the world and this is what you think about? Dumbass. Ok, escape plan.  _

As hard as Killua thought, he couldn’t come up with a plan. They were surrounded. The short man that didn’t talk well, Phinks, Machi, Nobunaga, another blonde one that almost resembled Kurapika, the goth girl, and a really intimidating purple skinned man all surrounded the boys. Chrollo was reading by candlelight in the corner like some kind of hermit.

“So”, Nobunaga began. “We would like to... negotiate with you.”

“Just listen to what they have to say, ok?” Chrollo spoke up finally, looking up from his book. “It’ll make things easier for us all.”

_ BzzUzzU BuzZU.  _ Gon and Killua’s phones vibrated at the same time.

“Nobunaga, idiot, you supposed to search them for electronics!”, the short black haired man rasped. Up close, Killua could see the detailed pattern of his mask-coat, with a skull and geometrical figures of purple.

Phinks fumbled around the two for a bit before finally acquiring their phones. He opened them with the look of an elder who had never seen an airship before. Eventually he must’ve found the text, on Gon’s phone, because he began to read it out loud in an amused tone. “ _ Where are you guys? I’ve been looking for you at Moarl for half an hour _ . From ‘Leorio heart emoji’”


	6. UPDATE FINALLY SORRY GUYS

I was in the mental hospital these past weeks and couldn't have electronics. I'm feeling better now and should be getting back to writing the story soon! thank you all for the support, my name is Zola, or Eden, or Bunny, if you were wondering. I'm 13 and just had a life changing experience at a pysch ward so hopefully that makes my writing better! Update soon!


End file.
